


梦潮

by Rachelovee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelovee/pseuds/Rachelovee
Summary: 我全身有206块骨头，见你时可以约等于207块。





	梦潮

这种龌龊至极的想法究竟是什么时候产生的呢？

喻文波被闷热唤醒，他在黑暗中缓缓睁眼坐起，艰难寻找着扰己清梦的元凶。窗户被稍稍打开了一点，源源不断制出的冷气全顺着狭窄的缝隙溜走，比起没有空调还难熬。  
他动作极轻的将那道缝隙合上，蹑手蹑脚向床边走。王柳羿就在一边的床上睡着，显然沉浸在甜梦中并未被这过高的温度影响。窗外的云遮不住月亮，光直直射进房间，照亮眼中少年人的背影。  
Omega大多是长了一副纤瘦柔软以便他们的Alpha尽兴的身量，王柳羿更是其中翘楚，伴着呼吸的身体起伏使他身后像是长出了一双翅膀，在空气中无声摆动。  
如果用最下流的方式让这对翅膀的晃动再剧烈一些呢？比如用信息素作为诱饵逼王柳羿求自己进来，让他穴里腔内都被自己填满；又或者趁王柳羿处于发情期装作无意闯入，将他两条腿架在肩膀上不受阻碍的往里撞，些许能收获两声哭腔。  
这是再正常不过的剧情，从他在十七岁生日分化为Alpha而作为Omega的王柳羿婉拒分房时，对方的心意已经昭然若揭。何况身边所有人几乎已经全部默认了他们的情侣身份，做一些情侣间应当做的事儿不为过。喻文波呼吸沉重起来，觉得自己有点不受控制地因兴奋发抖。  
他的手距离那对“翅膀”的距离越来越近，差点就要触碰到王柳羿T恤的布料——  
“杰克？”  
也许是身后气喘的声音太难忽略，翅膀的主人转了个身，声音带点不明就里的疑惑。  
“大半夜不睡干嘛啊。”  
王柳羿睡前仔仔细细洗了个澡，现在身上是香的，沐浴露特有的冲鼻的人造香气与他糖果味儿的信息素混合竟起了奇妙的化学反应，对着Alpha本就不甚坚固的理智防线来回敲打。

“想干你。”  
话一出口床上床边的人都愣了，可惜时间无法倒流，夏夜的躁动因大胆倾吐反而更加强烈。权当是被湿热的空气冲昏了头，喻文波一不做二不休，握住Omega纤长温暖的手晃了晃，末了还亲上一口。  
“蓝哥，我想要你。”

 

一定要追溯的话，疯狂念头的产生时间要再早一些。  
去年的平安夜，喻文波分化为Alpha还不到五周，难以自控的信息素极富侵略性，以至周围人口袋里总揣着抑制剂，随时准备给AD来上一下。  
然而最作为应该携带抑制剂的Omega，王柳羿的衣兜空空如也。高振宁笑嘻嘻说宝蓝这是打算把辅助的献身精神发扬到现实啦，他也不明着反驳，只推推眼镜嗤地一声。  
“他怎么敢打我的主意。”  
怎么不敢。  
坐在一边rank的喻文波没作声，然而心里的想法早已密密麻麻刷了几百条。可王柳羿就像学过读心术似的，眯起眼来往他身边蹭，顺带塞给他个红润硕大的苹果。  
“是不是杰克哥？我们AD宁可啃苹果也不会咬我腺体的。”  
两具身体即使隔了重重衣料也挨得太近，足以让人觉得脸烧心跳。拿在手里的苹果像着了火，有点拿不住。喻文波怕一个不小心将王柳羿的心意滚到地上，慌忙咕哝着叫人起开，没想到对方变本加厉凑过来非要他认可自己的说法，不时说出点抹蜜般的撒娇词句。  
带着涩的莫吉托味炸弹般在训练室炸开，辅助方才生动的表情瞬间消失，摇摇晃晃要退开，可本能让他腿发软，一个慌张只好斜撑住桌边防止身体进一步的反应。  
喻文波的信息素因为王柳羿先前的举动失控了。  
好在旁边的宋义进反应迅速，一个箭步上来动作干脆利落将装有抑制剂的针管扎下。  
“你说说你...酒精过敏信息素还这么刺激，以后不出事才怪。”  
王柳羿也受了一针，现在却还有功夫开罪魁祸首的玩笑。训练室明亮如白昼的灯光有点晃人，他不自觉挪开看向天花板的视线，恰巧对上喻文波尚处混沌的眼。  
除去少年的锐气，那双眼里多了新的事物，他一时读不懂。  
殷红欲滴的苹果端端正正摆在喻文波桌上，像是恶魔给出的诱惑。

 

等理智被稍微组织起来时，情事已滑向一发不可收拾的深渊。  
Omega的棉质T恤被掀起到锁骨，无可避免向Alpha展示身前的肌肤。王柳羿自肚脐到胸口被虔诚地吻过一条线，鸡尾酒和糖果的气息逐渐升腾，让人迷茫间陷入微醺境地，喻文波的信息素里也许掺了毒。  
欲望被人牢牢掌握在手中套弄，而左胸口的一点还落在对方口中，再细小的动作也带了酥麻的电流直抵顶端。未知与被动反而使心跳疯狂加快，原始的本能被激发，这是因为Alpha过于浓烈的信息素而被迫的发情。  
Omega两腿根部格外柔软细嫩，每被带了薄茧的的手似不经意掠过便会同受了惊的孩子般微微发抖，同时性器微微一抽，三两下便将王柳羿送上顶峰。  
喻文波就着淌过指缝的白色液体探过去，换来一句极低极低的“我之前有洗过，可以直接进来。”  
年轻的AD笑，吻着辅助的耳廓一遍一遍地问他是今天洗还是每天洗，又像幼儿园老师似的告诉他如果不做润滑怕他会疼，让他别着急。  
辅助脸侧攀上情欲的绯红，方才被吻过的手此刻被人牵着放到交合处，几近可以感受到侵略者枪上暴起的纹路。他小声且极没有气势地骂，说喻文波你破处能不能痛快点不要婆婆妈妈，下一秒就被撞的噤了声只有呜咽的份儿。他以前虽然也曾经在发情期用过小道具但从来没和Alpha或Beta做过，不知道原来不进到生殖腔也能那么爽，被触到生殖腔口的时候更是溃不成军，伴着短促喘息又交代一次。  
直到此刻Omega才是真的慌了，强撑起身子要向外逃却被一把拽回来迎接暴风骤雨的一番情欲洗礼。始作俑者不仅没打算停下还时不时往那腔口撞两下，一边听他胡乱求饶一边问是不是早就想被自己这么干。  
他知道自己求饶只会让事情变得更糟，但快感太强烈了，卷着他整个人向更深处去，甚至忘记出声阻止喻文波进入生殖腔。凶器顶开那层肉膜时王柳羿触电似的抖了一下，情液自腔内倾下将闯入者淋了个透。  
“这之前也有人像我这样吗蓝哥？有人像我这样让你这么爽吗蓝哥？也有人跟我一样进过你生殖腔知道原来蓝哥身子里有个小水塘这种事儿吗蓝哥？”  
Alpha对Omega本能的占有欲不由得喻文波斟酌说出口的话，每个问句后附带的蓝哥更像温柔的折磨。他的性器已经在王柳羿体内成结，他的气息将被烙进这个人的血肉里，这辈子别想分离。王柳羿拼命摇着头说没有，讨好似的抬起身子吻他。  
怎么可能还有别人呢，在许久许久以前他和喻文波第一次见面，那一眼就是惊艳。  
Alpha的标记射精过程格外漫长，过多的液体从腔口溢出，将交合处弄的乱七八糟。  
情欲如潮水般褪去，而天已经大亮。王柳羿强忍着散架般的酸痛抬起腿踹了一脚坐在床边慢条斯理穿衣服的喻文波，使唤他去楼下药店买避孕药。哪知道对方趁着屋里亮堂见他衣不蔽体脚踝纤细身上还带着昨日的吻痕就走不动道，腻腻歪歪要再来一次。  
但今天起来还得训练，太猛烈怕吃不消有影响。最后还是没奈何，非要小辅助温温柔柔地主动亲上好半天才算了事。  
梦潮褪去，爱意终于浮上。


End file.
